


Right In Front Of Me

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean asks his best friend, Cas, for help with coming out to his parents by posing as his boyfriend. Is there more to that than just pretending, though?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 9
> 
> Prompt: Family and Dinner
> 
> Beta: @dr-dean on Tumblr
> 
> It’s the ninth out of 12 Destiel pieces I’ll be publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration.
> 
> First time writing fake relationship AU!

“What? No!” Cas protested, making a few people stare at him, so he toned his voice down, “Are you nuts?” he wondered, this time a bit more quietly. He didn’t want to make a scene in the college hallway after all.

“I’m not nuts, Cas. I’m just asking you for a small favor,” Dean retorted, ruffling the hair with his hand.

“It’s not a small favour. Damn, you want me to come to a family dinner to your house and pretend to be your boyfriend. Again, why do you want me to do that?” Castiel wondered, hoping he could find a way out of this. He really shouldn’t agree, considering his crush on Dean had become unbearable at that point.

“Dammit, Cas. You know how hard it was for me to admit I was bi, right?” Castiel couldn’t help but nod, Dean was so terrified that Cas would reject him then. He had trouble voicing what he wanted to say and they ended up staring at each other for almost half an hour before he finally confessed, “Good. Then you can imagine how difficult it’s going to be to say the same thing to my parents. They’ll probably say it isn’t true, unless I confirm it straightaway, and coming home with a boyfriend seems like a pretty good way to do that, in my opinion.”

Castiel sighed, “I know it was difficult, but they know I’m your best friend. How are we going to convince them that it changed?”

“No idea. We’ll figure something out, maybe say that we told them we were friends, because we weren’t ready to announce that we were together yet?” Dean suggested, making Castiel’s heart flutter.

How he wished that what Dean saying was true.

“I think it could pass,” Castiel said after a while, making his friend smile widely.

"So you agree?” Dean hesitated, pulling Cas into a hug once Cas nodded, "I knew you would say yes, you’re the best.”

"I know. I’m your best friend, after all,” Castiel let out, relieved that Dean didn’t see the pained expression on his face.

* * *

Dean was waiting for Castiel in front of his house later that day and Cas could tell that he was nervous. Who wouldn’t be, considering how important announcement Dean was supposed to make that evening.

Instinctively, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, stopping mid-track, as he was afraid that he shouldn’t have done that. Dean flashed him a grin, though, and he took it as an indication that it was an okay thing to do.

As they entered the house, Dean’s parents were waiting for them, clearly surprised as they saw who Dean was with.

"Mom, Dad,” Dean began, clutching Castiel’s hand tightly, "I want to tell you something.”

"Go ahead, honey,” Mary encouraged, leaning into John’s side.

"I lied to you. Castiel isn’t my friend anymore, he… He’s something else, something more. We’re together,” he added, hoping that it was enough of an explanation.

Castiel smiled politely, nodding slowly at Dean’s words, his heart shattering as he thought that it was just a play pretend, none of it was real.

He would give everything to have Dean love him, just like he loved Dean.

"Ah, I knew it,” Mary exclaimed, pulling Dean and Cas into a tight hug, John following soon after.

Cas was too shocked to react in any way at what he just heard, so he simply hugged Mary and John, his and Dean’s hand still joined together.

"What do you mean, mom?” Dean asked as they pulled away, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Cas couldn’t help but start rubbing circles on Dean’s palm with his thumb, hoping it would calm his friend.

"Well, first off, Sam told me that you act differently around Cas compared to how you are around anyone else,” she began walking toward the dining room, so they all followed suit. "I didn’t know what he meant until I saw you two together. I knew you were in love, you just were too afraid to admit it,” she added as they sat at the table.

To say that Cas was shocked would be an understatement. Mary could be right about him, but was she right about Dean?

"I didn’t expect that,” Dean let out, somewhat relieved.

"You’re our son, Dean. We notice a lot of things that you don’t think about,” John said, winking at his son.

"So, you’re okay with it?” Dean added, wanting to make sure.

"Of course. The only thing that matters for us is your happiness,” Mary clarified, shooting Cas a sincere smile.

With that, the conversation seemed to be over, and Castiel was glad for that, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to talk calmly about his ‘pretend’ feelings for Dean.

* * *

The evening ended quickly and Castiel had no other choice, but to announce that he had to leave. After saying goodbye to Mary and John he walked out of the house with Dean by his side, and Dean stopped him on the porch, grabbing his arm.

"Damn, mom sold me out,” Dean said, scratching his head in a nervous manner.

"What do you mean?” Castiel wondered, dumbfounded.

"She said that she saw how much we love each other. I don’t know about you, but she was right when it comes to me,” Dean whispered shyly, blush creeping on his cheeks.

Cas had no idea what to say, he simply kept staring at Dean in silence, hoping it wasn’t some kind of a dream he was about to wake up from.

"You know, forget it. Seems like you just see me as a friend and it’s fine,” Dean let out, his voice laced with sadness. He turned on his feet, but Cas grabbed his hand and spun him around.

They ended up being so close, he could count freckles on Dean’s face, but, instead, he pressed his lips against Dean’s, the touch being gentle yet sure and confident.

Dean melted in Castiel’s arms, his hands resting on Cas’ neck as he let Cas say everything that he wanted with this kiss.

They didn’t notice that it started to snow, the snowflakes falling on their faces and immediately melting against their hot skin.

Cas pulled away first, noticing with satisfaction that Dean was as short of breath as he was, his lips seemed even more pink, but not only from the frost.

"Do you know how I feel now?” Castiel whispered, his cold fingers caressing Dean’s cheek.

"Yeah. Seems like this dinner was a good idea after all,” Dean let out, the corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

"Shut up,” Castiel responded and pulled Dean in for another kiss, effectively taking away his ability to speak, at least for a while.

Neither of them knew that John and Mary were looking at them from the window, sharing knowing looks, relieved that their son was finally brave enough to take the love, that was right in front of him, in his hands.


End file.
